


Smutember 2020 The Water is Just Fine

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Ejaculate, F/M, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Nudity, Shameless Smut, Skinny Dipping, Underwater Blow Jobs, Underwater Sex, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Wendy talks Dipper into skinny dipping
Relationships: Wendy Corduroy/Dipper Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Smutember 2020





	Smutember 2020 The Water is Just Fine

**Author's Note:**

> requested by anonymous written by smutember

Wendy was 13 when she first skinny dipped. Her friends dared her of course. She didn’t undress in front of them; instead going behind some trees and running to the lake as fast she could. Outside of the thrill of doing it, Wendy was surprised with how natural it felt. It began a habit throughout her teenage years. Once out of highschool Wendy discovered nudist beaches and walking around the sand with other naked people was just as natural was swimming naked. Then she moved on to naturist resorts and yeah, Wendy was a full blown naturist. Her family on the other hand, not so much.

Dipper didn’t mind her walking naked around the house. He didn’t even mind her going to mude beaches and nudist colonies, but he wouldn’t go with her. She got him to come to a nude beach once. He wore shorts the whole time and was strangely interested in the ground. He flat out refused to come to a nudist resort. Maybe, she was pushing him too far too fast. Wendy had an idea. Maybe Dipper needed something more private.

Wendy did some research and found a little pond a few miles from their house. It was big enough for two people to get a good swim in but secluded enough to guarantee some privacy. She and Dipper drove out and arrived at the pond. They set up some towels and Wendy began to strip. The redhead was more lithe than busty. Years of ax wielding had given her muscly arms and abs. While she kept her legs shaved, she didn’t groom her pubic hair, letting her red hair run wild like a forest. Her breast and shoulder were kissed by freckles. Once undressed she folded her clothes and laid them down on the towel.

She turned to her still dressed husband digging through the bag. “Come on Dipper , you can’t go skinny dipping with clothes on.” 

“I can’t find my swimsuit.” 

Wendy laughed, “Kinda defeats the purpose of skinny dipping if you were a suit Dipper.” 

“I wasn’t gonna wear it. I just want to know it’s there.” 

“Dipper relax. How can I put sunscreen on you if you’re still clothed.” 

“Hmmmf fine.” Dipper stripped himself. A lifetime of minster hunting was kind to Dipper. No longer a skinny twelve year old, he had become quite the man. While he didn’t have a bodybuilder’s body he did have a nice build. And the Pines gene’s pool did give him plenty of body hair. 

Wendy bit her lip as her husband pulled down his boxers. No matter how many times she saw his junk, she never got tired of seeing them freed. Wendy squirted the sunscreen into her hand, rubbing it into her palm. She ran her hands across his chest and back. Next came the arms and thighs. Dipper noticed a look in her eye as she came to his genitals. She caressed his balls lovenly. Wendy gave his cock a few strong strokes. Dipper whimpered at his wife’s touches. Going behind him, she lathered his touchy before giving it a nice slap. 

Dipper looked back at his wife. “Hey!”

Ignoring his annoyed yelp, she laid down on her stomach. “Okay lover boy. Now do me.” Dipper covered her back with the lotion, and spent a lot of time on her butt. Wendy giggled as she felt her husband drum on her backside. She turned herself over, feeling Dipper coat her chest. 

“Now for the main event.” Wendy dragged Dipper to the water. She loved this part when the water rolled over her bare skin. It was cool but not cold. But you won’t know from how Dipper reacted.

“Ah, ah, cold, cold!” 

She laughed at his dancing around. Wendy decided to help Dipper by splashing him in the face. Diaper let out a sigh and splashed his wife back. Soon the two were swimming around the pond. Wendy was so happy seeing Dipper splash around in the buff. Letting at a sigh of relief, she swam toward him. It was time for a reward. 

Dipper yelped as he felt his wife’s hands over his ass. When he turned around, she popped up from the water like a mermaid and planted a kiss on his lips. She went back under the wave. She put his erection into her mouth. Dipper watched in awe as he watched the redhead suck him off under the waves. His balls clenched as he came, fire ropes of his cum into the water. Normally Wendy would shallow it, or smear it across her face. But today she wanted to watch it float around. 

She emerged from the water. “I told you, you would like it.” 

Dipper smirked at her. “Now it’s your turn!” Dipper dived at his wife, bringing her to the shore. She sat on a rock just high enough for Dipper to reach her crotch. She spreaded her legs, exposing her sex to Dipper. He dived right in, running his tongue over her folds. She wrapped her legs around his neck to bring him close. She threw back her head as her husband’s tongue swirled around her clit. She loved this, she loved all of this. Out in the world buck ass naked; Dipper giving her head outside. It was everything she ever dreamed. She had the best orgasm she ever had, screaming her husband's name as loud as she could. 

She sat there composing herself. Wendy knew that this day was the first of many.


End file.
